


Forever And Always

by Ay_Mamasita



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ay_Mamasita/pseuds/Ay_Mamasita
Summary: When a date disrupted by unexpected news (Based from "Parachute - Forever and Always")





	

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story inspired from Parachute - Forever and Always  
> Supergirl and those beautiful song are not mine, obviously *scoff*  
> I just slipped into this fandom recently and I love them so much. With a little push from an acquaintance, I decided to write this, it's not beta'ed, just spell-checked by my MS Word, so I apologize for all those mistake and awful grammar  
> I have zero knowledge about those injury-wound-medical-ish-stuff and that wedding-stuff, I just gather those information from internet, so again I apologize if it's not "real" enough  
> Enjoy !

_I want you forever, forever and always_  
_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_  
_We'll grow old together_  
_Forever and always_

* * *

 

Kara and Cat has been secretly together for almost a year. After Cat’s speech about diving and Kara drunk-dialing her (plus many and many convincing words by Carter and Alex), they finally stop their charade and face their feelings. Even Cat out there traveling to god-knows-where, she always visits National City once a month to catch up with Carter and Kara. Kara has plead her to visit National City more often and even ask Cat to tell where is she, yet Cat firmly keeping her whereabouts as secret, she said it’s to forge their relationship stronger and make their make-up-reunion sex more passionate and meaningful but the truth behind those excuses because Cat knows Kara’s responsibility as Supergirl towards National City’s safety is more important than their affair.  
Tonight, after feels like ages Cat finally back to National City. To avoid any media aware of Cat’s returns (and Kara still “detained” by Snapper), they both agree to have dinner at Sushi Restaurant across Noonan’s after Kara’s works hour end.  
After her work hour ends (and calls Alex telling her she will be unavailable for 48 hours), she straight goes to the sushi place. When she enter the building, the waitress give her a warm welcoming smile as he take her to their table. Unconsciously, she reach her right coat pocket, making sure the box still there. Her mind and body couldn’t contain herself from excitement now because she plan to ask Cat to marry her. She still couldn’t believe she is going to propose Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, her anchor, her crush, her mentor, her former boss.  
Kara nervously adjusting her glasses. Cat Grant, her girlfriend, the one and only Queen of All Media is late, fifteen minutes late. It is very unusual that Cat is late because she’s very strict of being punctual. She looks at the window beside her, gazing the traffic below, maybe she stuck at traffic, Kara’s thought, it’s Saturday night after all. She tempted to call her, but decides not to and text Cat just hoping it will ease her mind.

_Where are you?_

It’s been an hour since she sends that message and Cat even didn’t open her message. Worried about her girlfriend, she gathers her courage (yes, she still a little bit scared and nervous calling her girlfriend) and dialing Cat’s number, yet it went straight to voice mail. Trying to settle her anxious and worries, Kara calls Carter, hoping he is with Cat right now or knows Cat’s whereabouts. Her anxiousness starting to get better of her when Carter tell her that he is with Adam in Opal City right now and have no idea about where his mother now. Carter ask her about Cat with worried lacing through every word. Kara knows she shouldn’t burden the young sweet boy with her insecurities, so she convinces him not to worry maybe her mother stuck in the traffic and her phone battery were out. She didn’t know she was convincing him or herself.  
After two hours of waiting accompanied with nothing but anxiousness, Kara couldn’t hold herself any longer and decided to pick her girlfriend. Pretty sure she could spot Cat’s car in the midst of traffic and take her to home, maybe pick some take-out on the way. Before she reaches the exit door, her phone suddenly buzzing. Automatically, she pulls her phone from her pocket and looks at the screen, Cat’s name flashing in her screen. Without thinking, she slides the screen to answers her phone.

 _“Cat, it’s been two hours! Where the hell are you?! I’m worried about you!”_  
_“Hello, is this Ms. Grant fiancée?”_  
_“Y-Yes, I am, Kara, Cat’s fiancée. I’m sorry but who is this?”_  
_“This is Dr. Lexi from National City General Hospital, your fiancée, Cat Grant had a car accident”_  
_“I-...What?”_  
_“Your fiancée had a hit-and-run accident, her driver couldn’t make it but she was alive when they take her in, but she’s in critical condition right now”_  
_“....”_

_“Hello? Miss? Are you there?”_

Suddenly she feels her heart dropped, her hands start to trembling as tears start to pooling at her eyes. No, _no_..., **_nonono_** , she couldn’t lose anymore, she couldn’t lose people she loves anymore. She has lost so much, her home world, her parents, her aunt and uncle, and now Cat. _No_. She couldn’t think anything else besides Cat, Cat’s warm smiles when Kara smiles to her, Cat’s trademark eye rolls when she was acting as “puppy”, Cat’s witty smiles when she wins something, Cat’s pout when she run's out of M &M’s, how Cat’s (practically and literally) glowing after they making love, Cat’s determination face when she promises to stay loyal and loving to each other even they were apart. Every memory she had about Cat start to flooding in her mind. What she didn't expect when her mind wanders to those dark memories of Cat’s horrified face when she throws her from Cat’s balcony. Her body starts to shaking as she moves automatically to dark alley not far from there and remove her coat, not caring to changing into Supergirl suit and flying to the most important thing in this world. While she flying, she calls Alex and ask her to pick Carter and meet her in the hospital. When Alex ask her, what’s happen, her normal feminine voice betrays her into soft sobbing, only a word came out from her mouth, _Cat_.

After she touched the ground, she tries to act normal and run as humanly as possible to the front desk and frantically asking about Cat. The person in the front desk try to calm her down and ask her to speak more slowly as a doctor approach her.  
“Are you Ms. Danvers?” she asked.  
Kara turn her head towards the voice and answer, “Yes”.  
The middle age doctor smile to her and said, “I’m Dr. Lexi, the one who called you”, while stretching her hands, offering a handshake.  
Kara ignore the offered handshake as she put her hands to cover her mouth, try to keep herself from crying but tears already flowing down freely. “I-Where is Cat?” Kara ask her.  
“She’s in the ER, this way please” Dr. Lexi said as she gives Kara a sad smile while she put her hands to Kara shoulder, guiding her.

They start walking through those white hallways filled with disinfectant scent. She could imagine Cat fury when she realizes she were in hospital, especially a general public hospital. _Cat_. In the instant, all the sounds, chatter and muttering around her become a white noise, she feels numb, trying so hard to process the reality and silently praying to Rao that this is not real, this just an illusion, a dream, or a prank, anything.

“How-How bad is it?” Kara ask as she trying so hard not burst into tears again.  
“I’m not going to lie to you miss, but it is very bad. I-We barely save her. There is internal bleeding in her head and other place along with broken bones. She is so lucky she survives those accident”.

They keep walking as the halls never ends. She could feel her pocket vibrating now and then, but she couldn’t care less, until Dr. Lexi stops in front of a window. Kara gasp and burst into tears instantly as she sees Car behind that transparent glass. She lay motionless in those white bed, wires and tubes all connect to her body.  
“We couldn’t operate her because of her condition. We already doing everything we can do but....”  
Dr. Lexi didn’t finish her sentence, she just give sympathetic looks at her while squeeze at her shoulder, silently giving assurance for her to face reality behind that door.  
“I’ll be right here”  
Kara sweep those tears that already wetting her cheeks and her ruined mascara as she gathers herself up. Taking a few calming breaths, she straight herself up as she exhales, opening the door in front of her. Once she’s inside, she starts walking towards Cat’s bed. The room is so quite expect the sounds of slow beeping machine indicating Cat’s heartbeat and the sound of Cat breathing through the tubes. Kara finally reach her bed as she sits at Cat’s bedside, holding her hands so tight, too scared that she will lost the love of her life again.

“Hey, darling” Kara whisper, still clutching Cat’s hand.  
Cat looks at her and attempt to smile. Kara could see the pain behind those weak smile Cat’s attempt to make. “What a sight for sore eyes” Cat whisper in low voice.  
Kara said nothing. She just held Cat’s hand and kiss her knuckle. What she didn’t realize that she is crying now, her lips trembling and tears already wetting those pale knuckles with few fresh scars adorned.  
“Shh....I’m sorry, darling” Cat whisper again, trying to move her other hand but failed.  
“No! I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up. If-if only I put you first, y-you wouldn’t have t-to...” Kara couldn’t finish those sentence as she keeps crying.  
Cat try to move her other had again and this time she succeed, and grips Kara’s bicep as she start to talk again, “Accident happens darling, like it or not, those happens to everybody and unfortunately I’m no exception”  
Cat start to rocking her hands at Kara, trying to give the younger girl assurance and comfort. They stay in silent for awhile, savoring the closeness between them.  
“I imagine my last time will be me alone in house on the hillside, with my grandson and my granddaughter, you know. But you Kara, after I met you...” Cat coughs as she starts to speak again in lower voice, “I selfishly want to stay old with you, with our family. Through the good and the bad and the ugly” when she stopped, a single tear already escape freely to her cheek. Kara couldn’t contain herself any longer as she starts to sobbing again, still clutching Cat’s hands.  
Remembering her surprise for Cat, she abruptly standing up, and whisper to Cat “Wait, I have surprise for you”. She kissed Cat’s temple and walking towards the door. Dr. Lexi who’s been watching them from behind those windows turns her head towards Kara.  
“Do you need something, miss Danvers?”, Dr. Lexi ask. She could see distress (with excitement?) written all over Kara’s face.  
“Are you married?”, Kara ask with excited tone  
Taken aback by Kara’s question, she answers the question carefully, “Umm...no, but I have been attend to a few weddings. May I ask why?”  
Kara face light up a little bit. “I need a priest or...or a chaplain, right now, could you do it? Please?”  
“I....Yes, of course, d-do you have the ring?”. Dr. Lexi did not see this scenario coming.  
Kara start to reach her coat pocket but she remembers she throw her coat before she flying here. “I... throw them on the way here”, she said with sad tone.  
Suddenly, Kara run towards a couple not far from them “Excuse me sir and ma’am? Can I borrow both of your ring, please? My fiancée and I going to get married and I accidentally throw the ring box on the way here. So, please ?” she said with pleading tone and her famous puppy eyes, the couple lend their ring in the instant.

Everyone start to filled the room, some were curious, some were excited and thrilled, some want to witness and record it with their own eyes because this is Cat fucking Grant, Queen of All Media getting married, in a general public hospital.  
Dr. Lexi clear her throat, as she starts to speak, “On this beautiful day, we were blessed to witnesses two pure souls become one. Declare your love and consent before your God”.  
Kara takes a deep breath and stare into Cat’s weak eyes. She knows she didn’t have much time, and yet Cat looks so beautiful, radiant and vulnerable at the same time. “Catherine Jane Grant, I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. Today, I choose you to be my wife. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life’s adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life, because we stronger together, forever and always”. Kara finish her vows with tears and adoration in her eyes, still stare lovingly deep into Cat beautiful eyes.  
What they didn’t realize that the beeping sound of Cat’s heart beat getting slower and slower. A nurse walks behind Cat’s bed and remove the mask that once occupying Cat’s half face. Cat smiles, a little bit wide and freer from her last attempt as she whispers “Kara Danvers, I love you forever, forever, and always. Please just remember even if I’m not there I’ll always love you forever, forever and-....”

The last word didn’t ever come out from her mouth as the flat machine sound filled the room.

* * *

 _His voice is almost too low_  
_As he says, "I love you forever, forever and always_  
_Please just remember even if I'm not there_  
_I'll always love you, forever and always."_


End file.
